Eyes Never Lie
by kellym01.2
Summary: She bares the eyes of destruction her nature is to kill she didn't choose to be like this she didn't want this fate can be cruel and this was proven with her birth for she is cursed with the eyes of the Alpha Stigma she is destined to live a life of solitude like all the others and when she shows her true nature she will be put down this is her fate or is it? I don't own WC or LOLH
1. Chapter 1

What am I? I'm a monster, a demon and a killer. I never wanted to be, it wasn't my choice but it is how I was born, I didn't ask to bare these eyes, the eyes of a demon. I hide what I am, I hide among you, among you all, people see me every day and yet they do not, on the outside I look the same as everyone around me, just another face, that's all I am, until I show my true nature.

What is my name? My name is Bloom and I am a barer of the Alpha Stigma, a magical eye, the strongest of them all by far and just as despised. Others with eyes like mine are put down like dogs. We hide what we are, do not harm anyone but when we reveal ourselves even to save another all would turn on us, friends, family it all adds up to the same thing for one of us, someone else to kill us.

Today is my second first day at Alfea, I was kept back because of my weak magical abilities, academically I am one of the strongest students and as such I baffle my teachers, my knowledge is almost without rival yet even the weakest of students can defeat me in battle, despite the face I know more advanced spells. I have no choice but to hide what I am, I can not risk anyone seeing my eyes.

I am currently stood in line to enter through the main gates and much like last year, Ms Griselda was taking a register, ensuring no one who hasn't enrolled gets in and that gaps left by no shows can be quickly filled before classes get too deep into the curriculum. She glances at me and raises an eyebrow, a scowl upon her face as usual.

"I see you have returned Bloom" Griselda greeted, her scowl never fading.

"Of course" I reply with false confidence, every day I have to put on this act, I must blend in, I can't draw attention to myself.

"Well, perhaps this year you will grow stronger" Griselda replied, if only she knew just how powerful I truly was, she ticks me off her list.

"Perhaps" I reply before walking past her, already knowing where my dorm was, my parents had already been informed that it was the same as before, the only difference would be my roommates and that I was glad for.

Dorm…

I entered the dorm and the main living area of it was empty and so I headed to my single, one of the few things my parents did for me was make sure I had my own room like I had requested, the minute I entered I glanced at the four poster bed before dumping my case on the floor and slumping on to the chair at my desk.

'Another year of hell' I sigh to myself, unsure how long I will be able to continue like I have been.

A/N This is an idea that struck me today and I thought I might give it a shot, I have a couple scenes planned but no real plot yet, any suggestions would be appreciated and I would love to hear if you think I should continue this fic, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

No POV…

Bloom's eyes squeezed shut as she fought to remain in the realm of blissful unconsciousness, a place where she didn't have to hide what she was, where the only thing she had to look forward to wasn't the sweet relief of death. But her alarm clock wouldn't have it, the unholy siren soon returned Bloom to the harshness of reality.

She let out a low groan as she sat up in her bed, silencing her alarm before slipping out of bed and getting dressed.

'And once again I must endure another first year at Alfea filled with hell.

Bloom sat at her dresser and began brushing her fiery locks, her expression void of all emotion as she stared at her reflection, her gaze constantly gravitating towards her eyes, eyes that at first glance appeared like any other pair, no one would ever expect the darkness the lay within them. The Alpha Stigma lit up her eyes as she placed down the brush.

'I was born with these eyes and these eyes shall bring me the sweet release of death' Bloom sighed to herself, she let her stigma fade, picking up her backpack containing the text books she needed for her lessons.

She headed out of her room, not even glancing at her dorm mates as she left the room and began to head to the dining hall for breakfast.

A Couple Minutes Ago…

Flora and the rest of the 'Winx Club' as she had dubbed them the night before when they went out for pizza in Magix had been in the main living area of the dorm, waiting for Stella to finish getting ready before heading down to the dining hall. This was when they got their first glance of their 'secretive dorm mate' as they had dubbed her.

'So this is the girl who Stella kept bad mouthing last night' Flora thought to herself, getting up from her seat, intending to go and talk to the redhead only to watch as she headed straight out the door, not even looking at her or the others.

"Well that was rude" said the voice of Techna from behind, Flora glanced in the direction of her friend to see her giving the dirty look.

"Give her a break Tech, she doesn't know us so why should she wait with us, especially after knowing Stella's opinion of her" Flora replied, trying to defend the other girl.

"But still, she didn't even look at us and even if she doesn't know us that's just rude and you can't deny it" Techna argued, Flora let out a tired sigh.

"I guess you have a point there…but still perhaps we shouldn't judge her until we know her" Flora proposed.

"Judge who?" asked a new voice, Techna and Flora turned round to see Stella behind them.

"The girl you were talking about last night, you just missed her" Techna replied.

"Thank god" Stella cried dramatically "I can't stand her" she continued, the group then exited the dorm and began to head towards the dining hall.

Dining Hall…

When the Winx entered they made their way straight to an empty table, Flora glanced over the dining hall, looking for their dorm mate, she found who she was looking for rather quickly sat at the back of the hall at a small table on her own, out of the way of all the other students.

"Why don't we ask if she wants to join us?" Flora asked, glancing to see her friends had already placed food onto their plates from the spread on the table, Stella glanced in the direction Flora had indicated towards and instantly her expression turned cold.

"Are you kidding, Flora she's like at the bottom of the food chain here and a total bitch" Stella spat.

A/N Sorry I took so long and I'm sure here its obvious I've developed some writers block any suggestions will be appreciated, plz review, I will be posting a poll for this fics pairing soon, for Bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast passed rather quickly and uneventful much to Bloom's relief, she had ignored Faragonda's little welcoming speech, it still meant nothing to her, even less than the first sign, Bloom rose with the rest of the students and began making her way towards her class with the rest of them.

'_She may welcome us back and the new students to Alfea but still when I do reveal myself she'll be waiting in line to kill me just like all the others who knows maybe she'll be the one to actually do it'_ Bloom mused, her expression never changing, still void of all emotions.

The corridors of Alfea were long with plenty of windows to let in sunlight, the students that once filled them began to thin out, disappearing into the doors of many classrooms; Bloom broke from the formation and entered her own classroom.

"Hey Bloom" greeted the voice of her teacher, a large smile upon her face as it always was, she was dressed in purple skirt with a matching purple jacket over an emerald blouse, he hair blonde and reaching down to her thighs, her complexion one of beauty, it ran in the family.

"Hi Professor Daphne" Bloom droned, never altering her expression. Daphne frowned at hearing Bloom's empty tone and seeing her face still reflect no emotion, she had been hoping Bloom would open up to her since she practically raised her while their parents were running the kingdom, they had managed to raise Daphne but not Bloom, far too busy was their excuse.

'_I still can't believe they said she was unplanned to her face, you might as well say Bloom you were an accident…but still why won't you open up or even smile, not even for me, when you were young you were always smiling but now. No matter what I do you won't even soften your expression, when you got to been six years old you just stopped…oh why mom, dad? Why did you tell her?'_ Daphne mused to herself, her heart dropping as Bloom simply took her seat, she wouldn't of even given her a second glance if she wasn't the teacher.

Daphne blamed their parents for Bloom's dramatic change in personality, not that she would say it out loud, she thought it was what they said to her that caused this but she was wrong, during the time their parents admitted Bloom was unplanned was also the time Bloom found out why she was so good at combat practice. She found the Alpha Stigma, just after she had taken out her opponent with his own spell she caught her reflection in the pond and saw the pentagram within her eyes. Back then she didn't know what it was, until she drew a picture and asked Daphne who revealed its name and that it was bad, over the years Bloom researched it to the point she knew everything about it and its sister magical eyes.

Once Bloom took her seat Daphne began her class teaching defence spells and which ones were best to use depending on the type of spell used to attack one's self. Bloom just sat there, watching her big sister teach while her head rested in her hand, her palm pressed against her cheek.

"Bloom what type of spell is best to use against a lightning attack?" Daphne questioned, hoping to get her sister to pay attention, if she couldn't and she failed again their parents would…

"That would vary on the type of lightning used though generally a crystallised wall would act as a perfect defence, absorbing the energy of the lightning and redirecting at the opponent from multiple angles. Though in some cases the best was to deal with lightning is to counter with lightning but that would only work if one had good enough accuracy and finally an asmosean sphere which would absorb the energy and use it to strengthen the defence" Bloom explained, her tone remaining empty, Daphne blanked, once again underestimating her sister's knowledge.

"Correct though most would simply use a barrier spell against such an attack. Bloom I would like to see you after class I have something urgent to tell you" Daphne replied.

'How can she know all that and then fail at the end of the year, it can't be that she's weak, hell when she was six she took out the best instructors of the magical realm in minutes so, why?' Daphne mused as she resumed her teaching, recalling all the praise the instructors gave her little sister and how they complimented her learning curve when learning new spells.

After Class…

The students filed out and Bloom approached her elder sister, her expression still void of emotion, her body language didn't betray her either. Her eyes without any light in them and void of all feeling.

"You wanted to see me" Bloom stated, awaiting this urgent message.

"Yes, Bloom…are you aware of what our parents will do if you flunk again?" Daphne questioned.

"No" Bloom replied bluntly.

"I heard them talking before I left to come here, they were saying that they couldn't afford the reputation of having a princess, an heir who couldn't even pass her first year at Alfea, Bloom they'll disown you" Daphne stressed.

"So?" Bloom questioned, appearing to be unfazed by what she had been told.

"So? Bloom if they disown you, you will be exiled from home you'll have to leave the planet, you'll be without family, don't you care?" Daphne asked, her voice growing frantic.

"Why should I care? They never cared for me so why should I care for them? Now if you excuse me I have to get to my next class" Bloom replied, turning to take her leave, not letting on how hard that statement had hit her.

'_My parents have already abandoned me and soon the world will I thought they would have at least waited for me to lose control before they disown me and try to kill me...then again what does it matter when they turn their backs on me and break their little girls heart, yeah right like I was ever their little girl. Besides why would it matter when it happens, it will happen the ones I love will turn their backs on me and try and will eventually kill me...I just hope the one the only person I have ever loved will be the one to take me from this world and…that's why dear sister I hope that when the time comes you are the one to do it and put me out of my misery before anyone gets hurt'_ Bloom thought to herself, holding back her tears.

Bloom soon came to a stop in the corridor and leaned against the wall, her head bowed, her bangs hiding her expression, glad that everyone else was currently in class, a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I guess by the end of the year I'll be an orphan" Bloom muttered to herself, allowing the warm salty tears to slide down her cheeks.

_'Either I do nothing and watch my parents abandon me and I'll be unable to come back here or actually try in the physical exam and expose myself as an Alpha Stigma barer and just end it'_ Bloom mused, feeling her Alpha Stigma activate as her anger continued to rise at the hopelessness of the situation she was in.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update and that it's so short, hope you all like it, plz revie and as always I am open to suggestions.

Poll Results Currently Stand At:

Icy: 3

Flora: 1

OC: 0

OC Requires some form of description in a review or PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom continued to let the tears flow, uncaring that she was missing her physical defence lesson, her whole body lightly shook with emotion, her stigma burning brightly in her eyes, the eyes that had cost her everything and it was all she really had left.

Light footsteps filled the air but Bloom paid them no heed, not caring what they were and barley registering the sound in her silent breakdown, she didn't even notice when the footsteps stopped but she did notice when a soft hand was placed on her shoulder, her whole body stiffened.

'_Shit I've been found out…someone's found me and they…they saw my eyes'_ Bloom screamed within her mind, unaware that her bangs had hidden her eyes and there unholy glow from view, she deactivated her stigma and slowly looked up to see the one who had found her, her heartbeat increasing to the point she thought it would leap out of her chest.

Ten Minutes Earlier…

Flora was currently sat on the benches of the changing room, her clothing consisted of a white polo shirt with red short shorts with thick socks and white trainers, Griselda sat at the head of room, silently taking the register. All eyes were on the queen of detention, her reputation proceeding her, her gaze narrowed and each and every student felt their hearts skip a beat, worried about what she was about to do.

"I see Bloom is absent again and I see she was in her last lesson" Griselda stated, Flora raised her hand "What is it Flora?" she asked.

"Err…Professor Daphne asked that Bloom stayed behind last lesson in order to give her some sort of message" Flora explained.

"Well if that is the case then I would like you to go find Miss Bloom and ensure she actually comes to class" Griselda instructed, recalling Bloom's constant skipping of classes in the previous year.

"Ok Miss Griselda" Flora replied, bowing her head slightly before rising from her part of the wooden benches and going off in search of Bloom, heading towards Professor Daphne's classroom.

A Couple Minutes Later…

Flora was about to round the final corner to her last teacher's classroom when she heard it, a small sniff, she froze and focused on her hearing, she was rewarded by the sound of a weak whimper that soon followed the sniff, she slowly peaked round the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw Bloom leaning against the wall in a slouched stance, her head bowed, hiding her face from view.

'_Is she crying?'_ Flora gasped within her mind.

She slowly rounded the corner and silently approached her classmate, she hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet, she stopped a pace or two away from the redhead before slowly extending her arm and placing a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder. Her body stiffened, her whole body hesitated but even now Flora could feel her body shaking.

Bloom lightly raised her head and turned to face her, her bangs still hiding the better part of her face, her eyes widened when she saw Flora.

"Bloom are you alright?" Flora asked in the most comforting tone she could muster.

'_Why would she be asking if I'm alright if she saw what sort of monster I am…unless…she didn't see'_ Bloom's eyes widened in realisation and her pulse began to slow once again.

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Bloom spat, reviving her façade as the bitch of Alfea.

"You…were crying" Flora stammered, surprised by the complete one eighty of her personality.

"No I wasn't" Bloom spat, filling her tone with venom.

'_I can't let anyone close…I will not hurt anyone with my betrayal and this way when it is time…it'll be easier to kill me…if they always hated me'_ Bloom thought to herself, holding back the tsunami of tears behind her accursed eyes.

"Yes you were I head you and even now your eyes are red" Flora replied, mustering up her limited confidence.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bloom snapped, shoving herself past the nature fairy and beginning to make her way to class.

'_How could I be so careless, she almost found out what I am'_ Bloom chided herself, Flora followed after her.

"You know if you wanna talk I'm always here, when you need a friend, no one should bottle everything up and face the world alone, whenever you need a friend just remember I am always here" Flora said, trying to get the older girl to open up.

"Who said I wanted a friend" Bloom snapped.

"Everyone needs a friend and whether you want one or not you're stuck with me" Flora replied playfully, hoping to lighten the mood, Bloom absentmindedly pulled down the cuffs on her long sleeved shirt, this gesture went unnoticed by Flora.

'_Great now I'm gonna have to worry about her all the time and be even more careful to hide what I_ am…honestly everyone else my façade works on but her all it did was get her more involved' Bloom inwardly cursed.

'_I may not know what your problem is Bloom but I'm going to help you through it whether you like it or not'_ Flora swore inwardly.

"Griselda sent you to find me didn't she" Bloom stated, only a slight hint of venom in her tone now.

"Yep" Flora replied perkily, glad Bloom had seemed to have stopped trying to push her away, for now.

"Why am I not surprised" Bloom sighed, dreading the next class.

A/N Sorry it's so short, hope you all like the update, PLZ REVIEW and as always I am open to suggestions and on a side note if fic doesn't start getting more reviews it may not be continued for very long, especially when other fics that are easier to right I get around six per chapter so plz review.

The Trix will be entering this fic very soon and you'll see why I included her in the poll, review votes will count, but only once.

Poll Results:

Icy: 3

Flora: 1

OC: 0


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom and Flora continued towards the changing room, upon entering the room they saw Griselda stood by the double doors leading outside as the last couple girls filed out of the room and headed onto the back field.

"Bloom hurry up and get changed, Flora out and line up with the rest of the girls" Griselda instructed.

"Yes Miss Griselda" Flora replied, bowing her head slightly before heading out the door, Griselda paused a second as she watched Bloom enter the private cubicle, just like the year before Bloom had, had her parents contact the school so she could change in privacy and now she was doing the same, once she entered and the door locked Griselda followed after her class.

Bloom dumped her bag on the floor and slumped against the weak walls of the cubicle, letting out a tired sigh before weakly beginning to remove her clothes, her top first, revealing the thin scars that decorated her lower arm, she dipped her hand into her bag and retrieved two silver, metallic wristbands, covering her flesh from her wrist to the halfway point between her wrist and elbow. She then took out the white polo shirt, identical to the ones the girls wore and slipped it on before removing her jeans and slipping on her short shorts. She quickly changed her shoes and socks.

Bloom unlocked the door, pulling it open before heading out and onto the back field where she found that the rest of her class had been now sorted into partners and were engaging in combat practise, all except one of them that is.

"I'm glad to see you can join us Bloom" Griselda greeted, Bloom didn't reply.

"Stella, your partner is here" Griselda called, the blonde slowly approached them, hands crossed beneath her breast, emphasizing their size.

'_So I'm against her…guess this is what I get for been slow on choosing a partner'_ Stella inwardly sighed.

"Looks like we've got a little rematch" Stella stated.

"Appears so" Bloom replied, Griselda headed off to observe the other students, correcting those that needed it.

Stella quickly brought her hand up, her index finger extended, drawing a golden magic circle.

"I off up this contract to the celestial being of light that sleeps within the atmosphere" Stella declared "Sun blast" a ball of golden energy was sent flying out of Bloom, emerging from the magic circle. Bloom brought her hand up, conjuring a small scarlet dome around her, the symbol of the Alpha Stigma flashing within her eyes.

The blast struck the barrier, tearing through if like a scythe through tissue paper, not even slowing down, striking Bloom's chest, the redhead flew back, slamming onto the ground and skidding back, create a small rut on the ground.

'_Oh I think I'm going to enjoy this'_ Stella thought to herself as she grew a small smirk, looking over Bloom as lightly pushed herself upright, her shirt singed, her left cup now sticking out.

"You really are pathetic" Stella muttered, Bloom's gaze narrowed.

"Is that the best you've got" Bloom snarled, pulling her legs up before pushing herself off into the air and landing on her feet.

"Big talk for someone so weak, I don't even need to transform to beat you" Stella stated.

"Never underestimate me" Bloom muttered before charging at Stella with incredible speed, pulling her fist back before delivering a powerful punch to her gut, Stella arched over, gasping out in pain, a little spit coming out, she stumbled back, eyes wide.

'_That's right…how could I forget…her magic maybe weak but her body…is strong' _Stella inwardly cursed.

"You can't beat me with brute strength" Stella stated, ignoring the searing pain from where Bloom had hit her, she conjured another magic circle "I offer up this contract to bare the sprite of light that lives within the air" small wings of light materialized on her back.

Stella seemed to vanish for a second, well for anyone with normal eyes, Bloom followed the sun fairy's movements with her eyes.

'_This spell allows her to fly and move in general with the speed of light'_ Bloom mused, she could see the attack coming a mile away, Stella appeared behind her and launched herself into a roundhouse kick, Bloom bended backwards and watched the kick go over her only to found herself been decked when the sceptre of Solaria materialized in Stella's grip, which used to swipe Bloom's legs.

Bloom fell onto her back, before she could even blink the end of the sceptre was pressed against her chest and glowing a bright gold, preparing to fire a powerful attack.

"Submit Bloom, just like last time I win and prove my superiority" Stella stated.

'_Of course you do, no one can beat magic with physical abilities alone and I can't use my magic without my stigma activating'_ Bloom inwardly scoffed.

"Do you submit?" Stella pressed, Bloom gave a slight nod and Stella's smirk grew, she sent her sceptre back into subspace and let her wings of light fade, she turned and headed towards Griselda to tell her of how the fight had gone and that she was in need of another partner, she was halfway when pain thundered through her and she collapsed, all adrenaline and magic now fading from her system.

Griselda turned and rushed towards Stella, everyone stopped and began to surround their classmate, Bloom been the slowest to do so. Griselda tapped her glasses and magic circles filled the lenses and she began scanning her student.

'_Two broken ribs and one fractured…but how the magical barrier around the school prevents all magic from dealing this level of damage, even the strongest of spells and most lethal should only cause mild bruising and I doubt anyone has enough physical strength to deal this sort of damage…unless' _Griselda mused.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing and Bloom I would like to see you in my office" Griselda stated before turning to the rest of the class.

"Flora you help me take Stella to the hospital wing and as for the rest of you class dismissed" Griselda stated, the class cheered, the cheers soon dissipated when Griselda's gaze narrowed, the girls headed back into the changing room and presumed to change back into their original attire.

Griselda conjured a stretcher beneath Stella, she took one end and Flora took the other before heading to the nurses office, Bloom headed straight Miss Griselda's office.

Griselda's Office…

Griselda sat in her chair on her side of the desk while Bloom sat on the opposite side, still wearing her gym like attire, absentmindedly rubbings the metallic bands that hid her scars from view.

"Bloom be honest with me was it you who broke Stella's ribs?" Griselda asked.

"I guess" Bloom replied.

"How? Did you use a spell to increase your physical abilities?" Griselda asked.

"No, all I did was hit her as hard as I could…since my magic was weaker I thought like in any battle it would be best to play to my strength and use my superior strength and speed to get a hit on my opponent" Bloom replied, her tone void of all emotion.

"The class is meant to strengthen your magical abilities and teach you how to adapt when attacked by different forms of magic, how do you expect to become stronger without practising your magic?" Griselda questioned.

"She wasn't just beating me she was destroying me, her attack destroyed my barrier and struck me without even slowing down" Bloom replied.

"That maybe but you knew that you were strong enough to seriously hurt Stella and you still hit her" Griselda stated.

"I don't know my own strength, over the summer I have been training my body physically and I just simply underestimated it" Bloom replied, even more emotion fading from her voice.

"I don't believe that Bloom, even last year your strength was beyond average and instead of training your magical abilities you trained with specialists and in the school gym, improving your physical body" Griselda replied.

"So what, I know I'm strong…Stella should have been prepared, she wasn't exactly innocent of my strength, last year we fought, her magic much like this time overwhelmed me and my strength overwhelmed hers, she left with bruises, I left burned, my clothes in tatters, barley able to stand, it was her fault for underestimating me" Bloom replied, deciding to go with her usual façade that allowed her to be isolated and live in peace as she awaited her death. Griselda's gaze narrowed.

"A months detention and I will be calling your parents, in the meantime though your strength will be diluted to the point of a normal teenage girl" Griselda stated, Bloom's gaze narrowed as the queen of detention cast the spell, feeling her strength leave her.

"You may go now Ms Bloom" Griselda stated, Bloom merely nodded, standing up and heading out of the office and back to the changing room to get changed.

'_Great, without my strength all I have is the Alpha Stigma which I can't reveal…I'm completely vulnerable'_ Bloom inwardly cursed.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, beginning to get some writers block, I can't use my ideas for this fic without moving the plot line too quickly, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, plz review, no change in poll results yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day…

Bloom was called to Griselda's office, she headed there alone, her pace a slow one, she was in no hurry to get to that office and for good reason, but still no matter how much she delayed it the inevitable came and she knocked on the door before once again entering the office to be greeted by the sight of both her parents sitting opposite Griselda.

Her mother, Miriam turned to face her, her gaze cold and unfeeling and her scowl like a dagger into Bloom's heart, her facial and body expressions showed no nurturing nature, no compassion, merely cold and unfeeling, this was who Bloom's mother was, who she had always been.

"You sent for me professor?" Bloom greeted, walking to the centre of the room but stepping no further.

"Yes Bloom, as you can see your parents thought it best to come here in person" Griselda stated.

"I can see that" Bloom responded, her tone unfeeling.

"Bloom is it true that you severely injured that poor girl?" her father, Oritel questioned.

"Yes, it is true" Bloom replied.

"So you admit to attacking a fellow student and sending her to the hospital wing when the worst she caused you was a couple of scratches with a nasty bump" Oritel spat, venom lacing his tone, finally turning to face his youngest daughter, rage burning in his eyes.

"It was a combat exercise her magic was stronger so I had to fall back onto old fashioned tactics" Bloom replied, keeping her emotions in check.

"It was an exercise to determine your magical abilities Bloom and like I explained to you yesterday and you knew what it was before you started so why would you resort to what you did?" Griselda questioned.

'_Because she damaged my self-esteem more than it already is and made me feel worthless when I'm already at a point where I'm willing to give up my life…as if it was much of a sacrifice'_ Bloom inwardly scoffed.

"She just pushed me too far" Bloom replied, still not letting a single emotion enter her tone.

"That's not a good enough reason Bloom, you're supposed to show self-control" Griselda stated.

'_If you only knew how much self-control I really had'_ Bloom mused, her expression remaining blank as she continued to take in all that was been said, silence fell.

"If that's all may I leave, I am late for class?" Bloom questioned, Griselda scowled at her.

"Professor, would you mind if we had a word with our daughter in private before we depart?" Miriam questioned, if anyone had been looking at Bloom they would of seen the flash of fear behind her eyes.

"Of course, would you like to use my office?" Griselda questioned.

"No that's all right, we'll speak down in the Courtyard, it's deserted after all and besides our ship is down there and we would hate to inconvenience you" Oritel replied, Griselda bowed her head and thus the trio headed out and down to the Courtyard.

Courtyard…

Her parents led Bloom into the trees, out of public view and perfectly secluded.

"You disappoint us Bloom" Oritel stated, his tone cold.

'_I know'_ Bloom inwardly sighed but on the outside showed no visible reaction.

"You have proven to lack discipline and should word get back home that our youngest daughter attacked the royal princess of one of our most trusted allies we'd be ruined and thrown into a war" Miriam spat.

"So Bloom we are going to teach you, discipline you and when we are done you will focus on your studies, keep your head down, not get into fights and actually pass this year or as far as we are concerned we only had one daughter" Oritel hissed.

"Do you understand?" Miriam questioned, Bloom didn't reply, Oritel pulled back his fist and a second later the sound of flesh pounding against flesh echoed around them.

Bloom flew back and landed on her back on the ground, her cheek swelling up and forming quite a nasty bruise, outside of the Courtyard, even by a few paces the teachers wouldn't be alerted to her injuries be they by magic or flesh and nothing would protect her. She moved her head an inch or two to see parents, her father currently rubbing his fist.

"Do you understand?" Oritel repeated.

"Yes" Bloom replied, her voice but a whisper.

"Good, now remember honey this is for your own good" Miriam interject before rising a single hand over Bloom, it began to glow a dark purple, a small magic circle of similar colour forming. "Pain" was all she said.

A purple sphere struck Bloom's gut and the energy surged throughout her, Bloom's eyes widened as every cell of her body was subjected to the torture curse, a curse that forced the victim to endure the most horrific pain throughout their entire body and for each second that passed the actual victim felt a hundred years of physical torture yet no scar nor scratch formed, it was illegal, a curse that caused unimaginable pain yet showed sign of its use.

After five minutes the magic circle vanished and Bloom remained still for a moment, breathing heavily, her body sweating uncontrollably and tears streaming down her face, Oritel delivered a powerful kick to Bloom's gut, she turned over and curled herself into a ball.

"Remember this is for your own good" Oritel stated, dealing another kick for each word, each one stronger than before.

After half an hour the adults left. Bloom remained, curled up into a ball, trying to protect her beaten body, her Alpha Stigma activated, giving her a sense of power, a sense of comfort, one of the most hated Stigmas in the universe that gave her a cursed future where those she loved would kill her was the only thing that could comfort her.

A/N Sorry it's short and took so long, writers block like I said, for this chapter it was either introduce the Trix and move the plot along rather quickly or introduce the parents and give a preview of Bloom's upbringing, I decided to update because of someone new reviewed this last night, so take this hint, the more of you review the higher the chance I'll update, PLZ REVIEW and as always suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom remained there until the sun had long since set and the sky was filled with the darkness of night. She slowly uncurled her body and rose to her feet, casting an illusion spell so to hide the bruises her father had given her, concealing the fact her ribs were bruised to the point none of her natural colour showed. The bruise on her face had swollen and claimed her entire left cheek, large enough to make it a challenge to keep her left eye completely open. The spell further concealed her tear stained eyes.

She turned to face Alfea, the barrier was up and would only allow students to staff to enter, anyone else would be met with the barriers shield and the minute they made contact every teacher would be alerted, but that wasn't all it did. Bloom knew that the second she entered the campus Griselda and Faragonda would be alerted to her presence and technically she had skipped all her afternoon classes.

'_Well might as well get it over with'_ Bloom sighed, stepping over the threshold and through the barrier, calling the teachers to her, one of which was already pissed with her and the other with the power to expel her.

It didn't take long, barley two minutes after she entered the campus was she confronted by both the Queen of Detention and the Headmistress.

"Bloom would you care to explain why you are returning after curfew and having skipped all your afternoon classes?" Faragonda asked, her tone one of understanding and kindness. It didn't faze Bloom, she knew the truth, everyone had a dark side and she would witness it when she reveals hers when the old goat would try to kill her.

'_Because I didn't want anyone to see me crying after my parents tortured me for not acting how they wanted me to act'_ Bloom inwardly scoffed, feeling tears collect behind her eyes.

"I needed some time to myself and lost track of time" Bloom stated, her tone dull, Faragonda's eyes narrowed.

'_She's lying, that much is certain, a good lie though I will give her that…but why lie?_' Faragonda mused, making eye contact with Bloom_. 'So empty…how can a girl who usually seems so full with joyous emotion have such empty eyes' _she mused, recalling all the times she had ever run into the girl, in the hall, the courtyard, opening ceremonies, parent teacher conferences, though normally Daphne was the one seeing Bloom's teachers. Each time Faragonda had seen her she acted like any other Alfea girl.

"Bloom you're seventeen, you know the rules and your nearly an adult you need to learn some responsibility you can't just cut class whenever you feel like it" Griselda stated, Faragonda continued to make eye contact with Bloom.

'_Perhaps I'll have to take a closer look into her past and keep an even closer eye on her, something's not right here'_ Faragonda noted.

"I just needed some time to myself, I'll catch up with the work I missed" Bloom replied _'Not like it'll be hard I know every mark scheme, every fact, every date for the exams like the back of my hand, I passed all written exams last year with 100% scores on each one, I'm not too worried about my academic studies'_ she scoffed to herself.

"I know you'll catch up, another week of detention for breaking curfew and skipping classes" Griselda stated, Faragonda maintained the eye contact and inwardly frowned when Bloom didn't react in the slightest.

"Why did you need time to yourself Bloom?" Faragonda questioned, Bloom's gaze narrowed and further hardened, hiding all emotion.

"I don't think it matters, I knowingly broke the rules what would the reason change?" Bloom questioned.

"That all depends on the reason" Faragonda replied.

"My reason would change nothing, now if you excuse me I need to get some rest preferably before I have to go to class tomorrow" Bloom stated, making to move past the two teachers, Faragonda side stepped, blocking her path.

"If you don't want to talk tonight Bloom then we'll talk in my office tomorrow straight after breakfast" Faragonda stated, Bloom only nodded in response, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

Bloom's Room…

Bloom silently entered her room, succeeding in not waking her roommates, Griselda may have taken her strength but her speed and stealth was another story, she cast a quick spell, sound proofing her room. She made way over to her dresser. Staring at her reflection, she opened the draw and removed a razor and took the blade from within it.

She snapped her fingers and her clothing literally fell of her body and she let her illusion spell drop revealing her true appearance, her face and stomach bruised, on all sides, her legs and arms decorated by scars.

She made her way over to her bed and threw the covers aside and sat upon the centre of it and took the small blade within her delicate finger.

'_I'm such an idiot, how could I let myself get caught and so easily too'_ she inwardly spat, gritting and baring her teeth as she brought it down and slice through the smooth flesh upon her arm, watching as the new scar turned red with her blood, she was mesmerized by it.

It was so beautiful and natural, Bloom had seen the beauty of the harm long ago when in a fit of rage she shattered a mirror, she'd thrown a book at the wall, she'd only been six, the book rebounded off the wall and shattered the mirror from the back, a full body mirror. It had been taller than her back then, the reflective glass flew everywhere, shards slicing through her tender flesh, she had forced down her scream. Not wanting to risk been punished by her parents for the mess. She cast a reversal spell to repair the mirror. She then inspected her body and saw it covered in cuts, blood oozing out _'So beautiful, so natural, so…right'_ were her thoughts.

"Just as nature intended…the reason of my existence…to be hurt" Bloom muttered as she continued stare at the contrasting colours as the blood continued to run and slowly drip on to her bed spread, she rose the blade again.

'_My parents despise my very existence and by the end of the year they'll be free of the disappointing accident I am'_ she inwardly spat, forcefully slicing her arm, fast and deep, blood began to pour out. She let out a low but long hiss at the feeling of pain.

'_This pain is a small price to pay to not feel…pain'_ Bloom inwardly gasped, using the pain of the flesh of the hollow shell that was her body to distract her from the true pain, the pain her emotions brought.

_'Worthless...that's me...NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY, NOTHING'_ she inwardly screamed, slicing her arm with the blade with each category, each one with more force, speed, depth and pain than the one before. The pain was good, the pain made her forget was what Bloom knew, for a short amount of time she would be at peace, the pain of her body was a small price to pay, it wasn't like it mattered, soon she'll be discovered and her body would be destroyed.

_'After all why should they have all the fun'_ Bloom finished before switching hands and slicing the entire length of her opposite arm, the right one, not even wincing, blinking, just staring as tears began to fall and mix with the blood that poured out. Her tears continued to flow without restraint, mixing with the scarlet liquid the stained her sheets, her vision blurred and her head began to swoon as the loss of blood tuck its toll, she collapsed, her head banging against the wall before slowly sliding down onto the mattress.

"Alone" was the last thought that escaped Bloom's lips as she was fully consumed by the darkness of blissful unconsciousness.

A/N Sorry I took so long, writers block combined with a lack of reviews per chapter, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, it looks like the pairing for this fic will be BloomxIcy the Trix will be introduced soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Light filled her room and the alarm by her bedside sounded its unholy sirens, Bloom's stirred as she was 'coaxed' out of her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, vision blurred but soon focused on the accursed clock. She sat up and glanced round, her bed spread was covered in the now dry scarlet liquid that was her blood. Her gaze moved to her arms and sure enough her arms had already healed, leaving no evidence of cuts other than a few, rather small scars that added to her ever growing collection.

'_Guess mimicking Daphne's Dragon Fire was one of my more intelligent ideas…it may boil my insides if I ever try to use it but the automatic healing power does come in handy'_ Bloom mused to herself as she continued to observe her arm.

She remembered how when she was young she couldn't prevent her stigma from activating and every couple hours it would activate and mimic whatever magic she was exposed to and unfortunately for her one of those she was exposed to was her sister. Since Daphne was the eldest and the heir to the throne she had inherited the Dragon Fire and when she had children her first would inherit it, though diluted like her own until they sat atop the throne and received the fully power of the Dragon Fire.

Her head felt warm…actually her whole body did and she knew why, while healing a couple cuts wouldn't affect her much, the fact that the Dragon Fire was fully healing her body, replacing all the blood she lost. It was working overtime and she could feel it.

She could feel it. Oh hell could she feel it, her blood was practically…no physically boiling, beginning to melt her organs as the ancient power continued to heal her.

'_Won't be much longer'_ Bloom mused weakly, the minute the thought struck her she felt the Dragon Fire stop, her body began to cool, her blood was fully replenished, now all she had to do is not do anything exhausting for the rest of the day and by tomorrow she would be fully recovered.

Bloom slipped out of bed and slipped on her clothes, a long sleeved but thin shirt and jeans, hiding all the flesh she could without attracting attention, hiding her scars, the caught her reflection in the mirror.

The bruise had healed. But she could still feel it, where she had been struck, even if the physical damage was gone the emotional damage remained.

'_One night's sleep and I'm completely reset…I look the same as I did the day before…no one will suspect a thing…no one will notice…no one will know how badly damaged I am…at least my strength returned when my body was healed'_ Bloom inwardly sighed as she began to brush her hair, stiffening when she saw the now dry blood still decorated her hand, she snapped her fingers and the stains faded away. She then merely continued her daily routine.

When she was finished she slipped out of her room, not opening it the full way. The minute Bloom left the sanctuary of her room she was met with the sight of Flora waiting for her. She pushed herself against her door, determined she wouldn't see the blood stained bed, sure she could remove small amounts of blood without using too much magic, but she couldn't restore her bed without dangerously exhausting herself in her present condition. She couldn't let Flora see. No one could know.

"Hey Bloom do you wanna head down to breakfast together?" the nature fairy asked, still trying to form some form of friendship with Bloom.

'_She's still trying this after yesterday…can't she take a hint'_ Bloom inwardly snarled.

"Why?" Bloom questioned, Flora blinked.

"Err…why?" Flora repeated.

"Yes, why are you trying to befriend me, all I want is to be left alone" Bloom spat, her eyes shaking whether from anger or fear Flora did not know, she stumbled back at hearing Bloom's tone.

'_I don't want anyone to grieve when I'm gone, friends are a luxury I can't afford…friends will betray me and desert me when I reveal my true nature so there's no point to them and no one deserves to grieve for me…just let me fade and be forgotten'_ Bloom begged.

"No you don't, you only think that but do you know what I think?" Flora asked.

"No and I don't care" Bloom snapped.

"I think that you're lonely…you've created this wall around your heart to protect yourself from others…from people like Stella who openly despise you and now you're afraid to let anyone in, you're all alone and that's why I think…I think it's the reason you were crying yesterday when I found you…you don't need to be afraid Bloom, I'm here, let me in" Flora begged.

Bloom stumbled back, well, pushed herself further against her door.

'_She's reading me…I must have let my guard down for her to know a fraction of how I feel…looks like my acting skills need some development'_ Bloom mused.

"I was…crying because of personal reasons not because I lack a bunch of nosy bitches who are trying to impose on my life…I'm alone because I want to be alone now let me be" Bloom snarled, narrowing her eyes but still unable to stop her irises from shaking.

"Bloom insulting me won't drive me away, if your problems are personal then you don't have to share them with me but remember I am your friend and I will help you how ever I can…you don't like to be alone you're just forcing yourself to be alone, I'm not like everyone else I won't leave you because you lash out…especially when I know that you only lash out, out of fear and to drive people away because of that fear" Flora stated, Bloom gritted her teeth.

'She's more stubborn than I am' Bloom inwardly moaned.

"Fine! I'll walk down with you but just leave me alone" Bloom spat before heading out the door, mindful of the nature fairy that followed annoyingly close to her.

Breakfast had been gruelling at best, Flora had decided to sit with her at Bloom's usual table and spent the entire time trying to make pointless conversation with her, Bloom lightly picked at her food. She had no appetite. Her body craved sustenance but she refused to give it, her depressive mind state going against, she felt ill and doubted she could keep whatever she ate down and so after a few mouthfuls she ignored both her plate and 'table buddy' as Flora had called it. Simply waiting to be called to Faragonda's office where she knew she would be interrogated.

Later...

Bloom approached Faragonda's office, stopping at the door and hesitating as she raised up her hand, balled into a fist to knock. After a second she finally willed herself to lightly knock on the door, she heard a muffled 'come in' in response and so pushed the door opened and entered the office, glancing back as the door closed on its own before turning her gaze on Faragoonda, instantly noticing the lacking of the infamous Queen of Detention.

"Good morning Bloom, please have a seat" Faragonda instructed, Bloom gave a small nod in response before making her way to the chair on the opposite side of Faragonda's desk and taking a seat.

"No Bloom would you care to explain why you left campus yesterday?" Faragonda questioned.

"So that myself and my parents could talk in private" Bloom replied.

"So why did you miss curfew?" Faragonda probed.

"I just needed some alone time" Bloom replied.

"Why?" Faragonda asked, Bloom stiffened.

"If it's all the same to you professor I'd rather keep my family issues to myself" Bloom replied.

"What was said Bloom? What did your parents tell you that would make one of my star students skip all her classes?" Faragonda asked.

"Star pupils? I'm repeating the year, the only one, if anything I'm probably your worst student" Bloom replied, attempting to change the subject and lead Faragonda off the trail.

"Bloom you're only repeating the year for failing the physical exams but academically your the strongest student we've ever had" Faragonda corrected.

"So why would it matter if I miss a few classes?" Bloom asked, beginning to admire her finger nails, attempting to antagonize the teacher.

"Bloom if you don't attend the classes then your chances at passing this year drop incredibly" Faragonda replied.

_'Hold on...she's led me off topic, I'll definitely be keeping a closer eye on her'_ Faragonda mused as she finally realised what Bloom had done.

"Whatever" Bloom replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're good Bloom I'll give you that, but back to the matter you came here for, what did your parents tell you that made you skip your classes?" Faragonda questioned.

_'Okay so that didn't work, perhaps a simple half truth will do it, after all I have no signs of bodily harm on me so I don't have to tell her about the discipline'_ Bloom mused.

"Fine! They told me that if I didn't pass this time then they'll disown me" Bloom snapped, deliberately using an aggressive tone, Faragonda's eyes widened.

_'Disown...her parents were willing to disown her simply because she was lacking the physical development of her powers that would allow her to pass onto the next year and study the more advanced spells'_ Faragonda inwardly gasped.

"And now that I've answered your questions can I go?" Bloom snapped, keeping the aggression in her tone, Faragonda merely gave her a small nod, Bloom pushed her chair back and left the office.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, plz review, any suggestions will be appreciated.


End file.
